


Maniac

by ChunkBueller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Rich Draco, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkBueller/pseuds/ChunkBueller
Summary: AU where Harry and Draco are magicians and Draco needs help with a new "magic trick".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love drarry lol I really hope this turned out well lol let me know what you think lol thanks for reading lol

It was just another night for Draco, tearing up his email, looking at replies to his desperate craigslist ad. He desperately needs someone to teach him a famous magic trick. The ol Cutting Someone In Half trick. He couldn't contain his need to preform his trick. Two days ago he posted the ad, which read : " Pleaz help me leaRn the act of Cutting some1 inhalf,. for a trick, not for real chopping a live persons in half? I am Desperate. ples. "

So far he received at least 3 responses, two which were Duds. The last one however, was from a straggly dark haired boy that he recognized from doing street magic around London. He was really good at card tricks. Like almost as good as Draco. and Draco was really good. The best, actually. Hashtag number one.

Instead of responding, Draco thought it best to go to Harrys normal trick spot, and stalk him back home. Or talk to him after his show and demand his secrets.

With his plan all ready, Draco slapped some weather appropriate clothes on and started his voyage into the big city.

It was at least a day by foot but he managed. Right on time he got to Harrys magic show. He was starving but he was more hungry for the secrets the man in front of him holds.

He stood near the back of crowd surrounding Harry. He watched carefully as he went through the motions of some dum card trick that he had done a thousand times. probably perfected it before the age of 5. Why exactly was he asking this rookie for help again? Oh, yeah, because he really wanted to fuck him. And learn the arts of slicing and dicing.

The show ended quick enough and Draco wasted zero time grabbing Harry by the back of his shirt and left him dangling.

"OI MATE WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Harry yelled and spun uncontrollably while Draco watched and laughs.

"You responded to my add. You're Harry Potter, right? You said you'd help me."

"I don't think I did."

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"yes you did"

"no I didn't."

"STOP FUCKING AROUND."

"Alright fine I did! Let's go back to your house then for this dum trick or whatever."

"you better be well rested, magical boy, we've got a long journey ahead of us."

-TIME SKIP-

"HONEY, IM HOME!" Draco yelled to an empty house. He did not live with anybody. He made a beeline for his bedroom and dragged Harry behind him, and tossed him onto the bed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Harry was mad from walking 24 straight hours of silence. But now that he had a good look at the golden haired boy in front of him he was Wide Awake. He looked like a gorgeous Greek marble God statue. Right away he got the hint. They weren't going to be doing a magic trick.

Harry lay on the bed first, his head accidentally slamming into the solid gold headboard. The sheets were made of satin and the pillows were full of dodo bird feathers. There was no was this guy was making money doing close up magic. Harry had never even heard of him before. Except on craigslist of course. Pretty damn swanky Harry thought.

"What's your day job?" Harry asks bluntly. The sheets were so soft he thinks he could die in them. In fact he wants to buried in them when he kicks the bucket.

Suddenly music is blaring from God knows where. It was louder than a One Direction concert, Harry would know as he's been to his fair share.

"WE NEED SOME MOOD MUSIC," Draco shouts but Harry can't hear.

"WHAT"

"MUSIC, YKNOW, TO GET US IN THE MOOD"

"WHAT"

"LIKE I SAW IT IN A MOVIE ONCE AND IT SEEMED PRETTY COOL BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO WORK THE BANGIN NEW SOUND SYSTEM I GOT"

"WHAT"

Draco decides to kiss Harry now. Their mouths practically suctioned cupped together. Neither had ever kissed another human before.

"ARE WE DOING THIS RIGHT" Draco separated to ask.

"PROBABLY. IT CANT BE ANY MORE DIFFICULT THAN THIS,."

That's when they decided to take all of their clothes off. Draco was all skinny and lanky but in a supermodel kind of way. Harry has muscles from hours of doing tricks.

"HOLD ON A SECOND" Draco runs out of the room and returns with a big bottle of cherry flavoured lube. "IM GLAD I HAVE THIS, I SAW THEM USE IT IN A MOVIE AND BOUGHT IT BECAUSE IT MIGHT BE USEFUL FOR A SITUATION LIKE THIS."

"COOL"

Draco squirts it all over Harry's bottom half. Both of their dicks are erect but Draco struggles to get Harrys dick into his hole. The lube wasn't helping. Draco is slipping off of the bed every two seconds.

"WHATS TAKING SO LONG" Harry shouted.

"YOURE REALLY SLIPPERY"

"I THOUGHT WE NEEDED A LOT OF LUBE"

"MAYBE ADD SOME MORE JUST IN CASE."

Draco squeezes the rest of the bottle directly into Harry's asshole. When he finally gets his dick in as well, the lube is spilling out everywhere.

"NICE" Draco starts to ride Harrys dick like there was no life after today.

"YEAH BABY!(Austin powers voice)" Harry screamed in ecstasy. The lube sloshing everywhere only added to the sensation. He mopped some off of his stomach a tried it out. "YUM! I LOVE CHERRY."

Both of them were nearing climax, when Harry grabbed Draco by the waist and flips their position. "OOOHHHHHHH Y EAH!" Draco almost dies with how good it felt. "IM GONNA CUM!"

"ME TOO"

Together, they both cum at the same time, almost simultaneously. Between them is a thick sticky layer of lube mixed with semen. Harry laid down flat of top of Draco. Both of them were breathing heavily. Harry is almost hyperventilating from the force of each thrust he just performed.

"ARE WE GOING TO DO ANY TRICKS" Harry was now eager for magic tricks.

"The music is gone we can stop yelling now."

"MY QUESTION IS THE SAME!"

"Let's go to my magic room." He picks up Harry bridal style and carries him down the hall, to a room full of all the gadgets and gizmos.

"Crickey!" Harry exclaims. He had never seen so much cool magic stuff. And in the middle he noticed the prized object, the Saw In Half machine. Gorgeous. Magnificent.

Draco was blushing and kicking at the ground. "I bought it and I don't even know how to use it... I tossed the instruction manual."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I'll teach you all the ropes." Harry was lying. He has no idea how to use one but it seemed easy enough.

After Harry bullshitted an explanation on the use and Draco seemed to buy the story.

Draco made them tea and crumpets.

They sat at Draco's solid gold kitchen table (he lived off his dad's money) and talked for days. Harry actually never left Draco's house. They got married a few short weeks later. A year later, they were the most famous magic couple to ever live.

There was never a tale of more bliss, than Harry and Draco's sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ chunkbueller.tumblr.com


End file.
